Vegeta's sorrow
by Karessa
Summary: Vegeta finds a saiyan girl who is shy and unique in many ways and decides to take her in as his own. She reminds him of his bad childhood and want her's to not be like his. Can he do that? Why is she here? And why does she have a dark, sad past?
1. Book One

This is my first story so bear with me okay.

Summary: Vegeta finds this little saiyan girl and decides to raise it has his own but as she gets older he finds out she's mute. Vegeta wonders if this is my she was left all alone or was it some thing else.

-Thoughts-

(Comments)

"Talking"

* * *

BOOK ONE

Vegeta was taking his seven hour nap when he left something coming in though the atmosophere. It felt like a pod, so decided to check it out. When he got there he could see a little figture rolled up into a ball next to it, laying down. Vegeta slowly walked up to it and saw tha it was a little saiyan girl at the age of five or six.

Vegeta could sense that Kakkarot and his gang was coming to check it out too. vegeta walked a little closer and sat right in front of the girl. From what he could see she's been awake though the whole trip in the pod. Vegeta felt sorry for her and being all alone for the whole trip.

The girl sniffled and looked up, her blone hair was all in her face. Vegeta moved strains of hair out of her face only too see a face full of tears. The girl touched his big warm hand and started crying, this time with a big but small simle. Vegeta took his hand away and the simle she had went away quickly as well. What made Vegeta take his hand away was that she had bule eyes instead of black and she had blone hair instead of black. No full saiyan would have those colored genes.

Vegeta wondered if she was full saiyan. So he asked he asked her in saiyan,"Are you full sayian or half?" She looked at him. "Then tell me your name", said Vegeta getting impatiant. She looked at him, right into his eyes and tears started to form. "My...n-na-name...is...Ph-Phen-Phenix", Phenix said slowly in saiyan,but in Vegeta's head. Vegeta got up and looked down at her while she looked up. "Are you full or half?", asked Vegeta again in saiyan.

"F-fu-full", she said in his head. "Good", Vegeta said. Vegeta picked up Phenix, which she got scared at, but Vegeta told her that he would not harm her in any way. He turned, sill looking at Phenix, and was about to fly away when he felt Katarrot's chi and looked up.

-Great this is all I need- thought Vegeta flouting up towards the gang. Trunks flewstraight towards his father and to see what Vegeta had in his hands. "Dad why is there a little girl in your hands?", asked Trunks curiously. Vegeta said nothing and saw that Phenix was getting scared being near Trunks.

"I found her", answered Vegeta. Everyone looked shocked. "WHAT!", they yelled. Phenix jumped out of Vegeta's hands scared out of her mind. Vegeta hit them all really hard and put Phenix back into his arms and told her thatshe wouldn't get hurt by any of them and that there weakling.

"What's her name?",asked Gohan. "Vegeta answered,"Her name is Phenix, and she's a full blooded saiyan".

* * *

Vegeta: You made me too nice to you ...I HATE YOU... 

Karessa: Yeah, I know and I hate you too but you don't hear me complaining.

Vegeta:You are idiot!

Karessa: Did you just figure that out?

Vegeta: I knew it all my life.

Karessa:But you didn't know me all your life


	2. Book Two

This will be chapter 2 of Vegeta's sorrow. Sorry about the wait kept getting doctor's to get experiments on me. Now I know why Goku is scared of the doctors. –Man my butt still hurts-

-Thought-

(Comments)

"Talking"

* * *

BOOK TWO

Vegeta took Phenix to his house with the Z gang behind him all the way. Phenix fell asleep half way there, but kept waking up because she could feel eyes on her and she didn't like it. She once looked over Vegeta's shoulder to see them all looking at her, she got scared and took cover again. Vegeta smiled and looked at Phenix.

Trunks was very surprised that his dad would do that. You would have never guessed he'd have a good heart inside that body. (To let you know this is before Baba and Omega, so Trunks is around eighteen) Goku was talking to Krillin about the little girl and if she was full saiyan that she would have black eyes and black hair and that she look really young, like four or five.

Piccolo asked," So how old is she?" Vegeta looked at him and then looked at Phenix. -Five! - said Phenix in Piccolo's head. Piccolo was shocked that she said it in his head instead of out loud like other children. –She ain't normal Piccolo- thought Trunks to Piccolo.

Trunks stared at Phenix and she looked frightened, then Trunks smiled and she smiled – See not normal-. Piccolo just nodded. Everyone took the liberty of trying to holder her, but the only ones she liked besides Vegeta was everyone, but she was a little scared.

Once at home Vegeta set Phenix on the couch and started looking for food, everyone settled in the living room around her. She just had a smile on her face. She look at Yamcha and Puar, then Gohan, who were sitting on the mini couch next to the big one.

Then she looked at Goten and Trunks who started playing video games, Phenix looked for Vegeta, but didn't find him. She did see Goku, Krillin and Piccolo leave towards the kitchen. (Chiaotzu and Tien went home)

Phenix got bored of sitting around and decided to look around the place and see what she could find. Phenix got off the couch and walked towards the stairs and looked around. She could see a lot of wood thingies with handles.

It confused her, but still she opened the closes one to her. When she opened it there were a lot of flowers in that room, she didn't like it, so she moved on to the next door. In that room was smelly stuff and clothes. The bed was unmade and the radio was on low.

Phenix looked inside the room to see a big screen and decided to press a button on it. It turned on and was really loud, Phenix jumped and pressed the button again and ran to another room and slammed the door closed.

Phenix had her head attached to the door that she didn't notice that Chichi and Bulma were in the room on the bed, talking. But once she turned around she saw them, she opened the door, but Bulma caught her and Phenix covered her face with her hands.

"So, who is she, Bulma?" asked Chichi from behind. "That's what I want to know," Bulma answered looking at the little girl, "Say doesn't look like she trying to cover her face as if she would get hit?" asked Bulma noticing how Phenix was covering only her face.

"I guess your right," said Chichi noticing it too.

Bulma and Chichi go down stairs with Phenix in Bulma's arms. Vegeta is searching for something all over the place. Phenix jumps Bulma's arms and runs towards Vegeta. Vegeta, who was still looking under the couch, gets tapped by Phenix. He looks behind him and sees her. Vegeta gets Phenix and says," Where did you go?" Phenix points up.

" Why?" Phenix gives Vegeta a bored look and sets her down." Well then are you hungry?" asked Vegeta. Phenix nodded and took Vegeta's hand. He led her to the kitchen and sat her down in a chair with two phonebooks on it, Phenix was able to only see the plate so Vegeta got one more phonebook and Phenix could see her food, which looked good and ate it in one scoop.

Bulma was amazed that Vegeta was so nice to her, but the she saw that the little girl had a cut on her arm and went to look at it more thoroughly. When she saw it was from a long time ago she thought about what her past must have been. But then she realized she didn't even know who this little girl was.

"Vegeta who is this girl and why is she here?" asked Bulma concerned about her. Vegeta looked at Bulma and then at Phenix. "She's my new daughter and her name is Phenix", answered Vegeta calmly.

"What!" yelled Bulma.

* * *

Karessa: I hope thats long for ya.

Vegeta" You stink!

Karessa: Look who's talking!

Vegeta: I hope you die!

Karessa: Yeah! Me too... I mean... wait I don't know what you mean?

Vegeta: Pointless...


	3. Book Three

This is chapter 3 of Vegeta's sorrow. Sorry about the wait. It's was a long grounding. VERY LONG!

* * *

Bulma looked at Vegeta has if he just hit his head really, really hard and cracked his skull open. Vegeta look right back at her. 

"Are you joking?" asked Bulma sitting on the couch.

"No, "said Vegeta.

"So, what are you going to do with her?" asked Bulma again, but looking at Phenix this time. Phenix, who had walked into the kitchen while everyone watched Vegeta and Bulma, fight was now standing in front of Piccolo watching them.

"I was going to find so better clothes for her," said Vegeta getting Phenix and taking her up stairs.

"That was weird," said Chichi looking at Bulma, "I never knew that Vegeta could and/ or would be nice to any creature in the universe." Bulma just nodded to what Chichi was saying.

Vegeta took Phenix up stairs, down the hall until he got to where the attic was, then he floated up to it, opened it and looked around. It was all dusty in the attic since on one goes up there since they put Bulla's baby clothes up there and that was what he was looking for. Looking around Vegeta searched for the light switch, which he found when he hit his knee and then bumped his head on it making the light go on.

It took Vegeta a while to find, but he did and found some suitable clothes, like a pair of shorts and a little black t-shirt. Once out of the attic Vegeta could see that Phenix wasn't there. Vegeta had a worried face on and started looking around for Phenix. What scared was that he couldn't sense her chi and thought that something bad happen to her.

First Vegeta check all the rooms up stairs then all the rooms down stairs. He couldn't find her. Vegeta came into the living room panting. Bulma and Chichi were watching TV and Trunks was reading a book next to his mother.

"Vegeta what are you looking for?" asked Bulma getting up to get Vegeta some water. "I…was looking … for… Phenix," answered Vegeta in between huffing. Bulma came back in the living room and gave Vegeta the glass of water.

"Father, she's right here," aid Trunks pointing down, on his lap there laid Phenix's head sound asleep. Vegeta had a relief face on. Phenix started to wake up form the talking and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Vegeta, and then to Bulma, after to Trunks. She got off the couch and went straight to Vegeta, who gladly picked her up.

Bulma got the clothes that Vegeta was holding and said," So this is want she's going to wear?" Vegeta looked at Bulma like she was crazy and nodded. "No. I'm not going to allow her to wear old clothes, so Chichi and I are going to get her some clothes," Bulma said getting her purse and keys. Chichi followed.

Vegeta waited for them to leave. Then he got the clothes and went to his room and put Phenix on his bed, Vegeta gave her the clothes and left. Phenix just looked at the clothes. She could remember when she was with her father and mother gave her clothes and told her to put them on as fast as she could. Phenix took the clothes and put them on.

After she put them on she felt weird, but liked that it was comfortable and weird at the same time. Phenix opened the door that Vegeta left out of and looked for him. She mostly looked for the stairs and found them easily. Going down stairs Phenix could see Trunks still reading his book and Vegeta watching TV.

Just then Bulla came in with Marron and Pan who had been on vacation for Marron's birthday. Trunks closed his book and got up ready to leave. Vegeta went back to watching TV. Phenix walked over to Bulla and looked up at her. Bulla looked down at her, Pan bent down and said,"Isn't she a cutie." "Yeah, but how does she belong to?" said Bulla looking at Vegeta.

"She's your new sister," said Vegeta to Bulla. "What! When?" yelled Bulla. Everyone just stared at Vegeta, waiting for him to say something. "Since I found her she full saiyan like me and Kakorrot," said Vegeta still looking at the TV.

"So that's why she's my sister or did you do it with a saiyan girl before you came here to earth?" asked Bulla questionly. Vegeta gave her a death stare and calmly said,"NO! AND IF I DID SHE WOULD BE OLDER THEN YOU AND YOUR BROTHER!" yelled Vegeta. "G-good point," said Bulla scared.

"Uhh… Dad," said Trunks pointing down again, "WHAT!" yelled Vegeta. Vegeta saw that Phenix was scared and hiding behind Trunks leg. "I'm sorry if I scared you Phenix. I'm sorry," said Vegeta getting Phenix. She was so scared that she was shaking. "Dad maybe I should take her for a while," said Trunks taking Phenix. Trunks walked up stairs and into his room.

Phenix was still shaking but not as much. Trunks gently placed Phenix on his bed and under his sheets. Trunks wondered why Vegeta was being so nice to her and caring for her. Trunks also wondered why Phenix was scared every time she met a new person, but he figured that he learn about that later and focus on her right now.

Phenix had snuggled next to him and was starting to fall asleep, but then she started to cry. The one thing he did learn about her was that she was mute and had some kind of bad past. Trunks started to sooth her by rubbing her back. Phenix stopped crying and snuggled closer. Trunks too fell asleep. Phenix fell asleep listening to his heart beat. –Brother- she thought before going into a deep sleep.

* * *

Karessa: I really like this chapter. So tell me if you did! Please R&R!

Vegeta: They didn't!

Karessa: (Puts old dirty sock in his mouth) Old has been!


	4. Book Four

Chapter 4 Vegeta's Sorrow

* * *

The sun was resting on the blanket that covered Trunks and Phenix. Trunks heard his alarm clock go off. So he tried to turn it off, but doing so he almost fell off the bed. Actually he did and thought that he killed Phenix by doing so. 

Trunks quickly got off and looked, but she wasn't there. He sighed knowing that she was not dead or flattened. Trunks did his usual morning get ups. He took a quick shower, then got dress, fixed his hair and went down stairs to eat.

Trunks could smell what his mom was cooking; it was the smell of sausage, and bacon along with eggs and pancakes… He was drooling when he got there, with a puddle of saliva behind him.

"So, what's for breakfast?" asked Trunks sitting down. Bra was talking on her cell phone and Bulma was at the stove cooking wonderful food for his stomach. But Trunks wondered where Vegeta was? "Mom where's Dad?" asked Trunks.

"He's still sleeping," answered Bulma," And Phenix is with him sleeping as well, which reminds me can you go and wake then up." Trunks nodded and went back up stairs. Vegeta was snuggled up next to Phenix as if she was his blood daughter. Trunks slowly tapped Vegeta when Vegeta's leg kicked him in the head. Phenix woke up though. She sat up and Vegeta round over going back to sleep. Phenix was rubbing her eyes and stared at Trunks.

"Hungry?" asked Trunks. She nodded and held her arms out singling him to pick her up and he did. He placed her on the floor and went to the bags that had her new clothes in it. They (As in Chichi and Bulma) got her dresses and little outfits that they thought were cute. Trunks just found a pink shirt and blue shorts for her to wear, he put them on her and went out side the door with her. He had to admit she was cute in it.

–Wait here- Trunks said to Phenix. Trunks got Bulma's pillow and hit Vegeta hard with it. That woke Vegeta up mad. Trunks dropped the pillow and ran out of the room quickly picked up Phenix and ran down stairs. Phenix could see Vegeta running after Trunks very mad. She just waved at him. Then she was gentle placed in a sit with food in front of her, but as last time she couldn't see it. Bulma noticed and put the two phonebooks on the sit for her. You could hear Vegeta yelling to Trunks about the wake up call.

She ate then went back up stairs to see Trunks going down stairs with some bag on his back (Backpack) and Vegeta behind him. Phenix pulled on Trunks leg, but he shook it off and went down stairs.

"W-wait!" yelled Phenix. Trunks and Vegeta froze. –Did she just talk out side of her head? - thought Trunks. He looked at her, she was crying into Vegeta's leg. She didn't know why Trunks was leaving so soon, so started to cry. Vegeta and Trunks looked at each other.

* * *

Karessa: I hope you'd like it!

Vegeta: So she talked? I don't care!

Karessa: Yes you do, and if you don't I'll tell BUlma on you and you'll sleep on the couch tonight and forever!

Vegeta: Not if I kill you first!

Karessa: I'll scream. Bulma WILL hear!

Vegeta: Hn.


	5. Book Five

This is chapter five Vegeta's sorrow! Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad that people like you would read my story. Sorry about the last chappie being short… But this one is long and is a song fic and I'm sorry if you don't like it, just they me. This is the only chapter that going to have one. Thank you!

Karessa: I would like to thank

Ryoko Jaganshi,

Yoshi89,

Severussweetie,

And Chibi Samantha for being the first reviewer

Anywho on with the story!

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks looked at each other "Did she j-just talk?" asked Trunks shocked. Vegeta nodded. Phenix was still crying into Vegeta's leg. (Vegeta was just wearing his boxers) "Wait," said Phenix again. Trunks had a sad face on. -Why was she crying? - thought Trunks. Vegeta looked down and picked up Phenix. Tears were running down her face.

Slowly Vegeta wiped the tears away. Vegeta walked down the stairs and in front of Vegeta. Phenix dug into Vegeta's chest. Trunks tapped her shoulder. She slowly looked at him. "I'm sorry Phenix" said Trunks sadly, she wiped the rest of her tears away. "I didn't mean to be so mean, if I was... I was going to go to school that why I was leaving".

Phenix looked at him confused. –School? - thought Phenix to Trunks. He sighed -I guess she can't talk, well a lot I mean- he thought. "Yes school, it's where I learn stuff like math and history," said Trunks. –Can I go there? – asked Phenix looking At Trunks then Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Trunks. "Can she?" asked Vegeta with an eyebrow up.

Trunks looked at Vegeta. "Of course you can, but a different one," answered Trunks. Phenix looked sad. "What are you going to say to her now genius?" asked Vegeta. Trunks put his hand on his chin as in thinking. Then he smiled. "Instead of going to school do you want to see my school?" asked Trunks. Phenix nodded with a smile. –Good – thought Trunks.

"What does that mean?" asked Vegeta. "Well, Phenix is going to my school after school," answered Trunks proudly, just like Vegeta would do. Vegeta looked at him as if he were dumb.

"I think you forgot about her tail, you idiot!" said Vegeta pointing to it. Trunks got a sweat drop.

"Yes I did," Trunks didn't know what to do. Vegeta gently placed Phenix on the ground and got down on one knee to Phenix's level. Then Vegeta got Phenix's tail and rapped it around her waist.

"There, it looks like a belt," said Vegeta getting up. Trunks gave him a smile, so did Phenix. So Trunks left. Vegeta and Phenix watch him leave down the street. Then Vegeta went inside and Phenix followed. Phenix went straight into Trunks room and was looking around, like exploring. She saw a lot of stuff, but then she saw a big thingy that had bottoms on it. (Stereo) She got curious and pressed a big red bottom. Lights went on and music flowed out of it. Phenix was scared at first, but then liked the words. Then when the song was over, she pressed a bottom the had an arrow pointing east and then song again. Phenix liked the song and started to sing it.

_I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to the earth  
Or a moment  
That's held in your arms _

And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be

As Phenix was singing Vegeta just so happened to be passing by and heard her. He decided to listen it wasn't everyday that he could hear her voice. He liked her, but her voice seemed to be mature.

Phenix singing the song seemed to remember about two men hugging her. Didn't know who they were, but she knew that they loved her. Then another man with a woman walked up and slapped her. She stopped singing, then listened to the song some more and began singing again. 

And what  
Do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away

And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Want to hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones they stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

She felt alone and scared, but then she had always felt that way. Then a flash back came to her again.

_(Flashback)_

Phenix was sitting on a man's lap. She looked up to see greenish-blue eyes staring at her, but they seemed kind. They were looking out a window and seeing they everyday works on the Saiyan Planet. She was four then as she remembered, the man looked down at her and smiled. He wore a necklace and bracelets on his wrist and upper arms, with earrings too; he had no shirt, but white pants, and a red torso. He was very buff, but gentle when holding her. His shoes were pointy and yellow. Upon his bracelets were round balls as well as his belt. He also wore a headband that also had a bead of some sort on it, including his shoes. She felt warm and safe in his embrace, but then heard the music again.

_(End of flashback)_

Vegeta watched her as she stopped singing, she seemed to be thinking, no dreaming of… of what? He wanted to know more about her. Looking at her made him think back on his child days back on Planet Vegeta. He missed it, well his parents at least. It made him sad to know that he see his father like Bulma could. But being a man, Vegeta pushed those thoughts away and went back to watching. 

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted-I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid

And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Want to hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones they stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here

Phenix liked this song. She remembered that someone said those words to her. 'I 'm still here', in her head. She wanted to be with some one again, like the man that took care of her when she was younger. But he was gone. He… He… Just then another memory came to her.

They were walking to giant ship and men were putting stuff on the ship. The man was holding her and made his way inside the ship with and other. She remembered the other man was that man's father. Then once they were inside the man went to a room in the ship and put Phenix in there and left.

Long after he came back picked her up and went to the escape pods and placed her inside. He was crying and so was she. "Good bye Phenix," said the man. "NO!" yelled Phenix, but she wasn't strong enough getting lose from his grip. Phenix started to move around, but it was hopeless.

"I love you," was the last word Phenix could hear as the pod's doors closed and dispatch from the ship. Phenix was looking out though the window crying and thinking,"Why? What did I do?" The man forgot to put the sleeping gas on so she was awake the entire way. Was alone again. All the way to her destination she cried. Alone… all alone. 

They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Want to hold on and feel I belong  
And how can they say I'll never change?  
They're the ones they stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm the one

'_Cause I'm still here_

_I'm still here (X4) _

Then the song end. Phenix jumped back into reality and turned off the stereo and wiped her eyes. She went and lay on the bed sad. Vegeta could sense that she was very depress and wanted to something to help her. So from father intuition to lay next to her and rapped his arms around her. Phenix jumped from being surprise, but then turned over to see Vegeta. She smiled at him.

Vegeta didn't like to show emotions, but she was saiyan and full and he also understood how she felt. Almost all saiyans were heartless, but only a hand full was kind and not heartless, like Kakorrot and his father. Even Vegeta had his depressing moments. Since he was here and was taking care of her he would make sure she was happy and not sad. But that doesn't mean that she was to be weak and helpless. Vegeta would make sure that she was stronger than Kakorrot will ever be. He would make her go pass super saiyan three.

* * *

Karessa: I hope that answered why Vegeta was being so nice to Phenix, or me.

Vegeta: I still hate you!

Trunks: What song is that?

Karessa: Oh.. that was "I'm still here (Jim's theme) By: John Rzenick from the Goo Goo Dolls

Vegeta: Hn.

Trunks: Please review!


	6. Book Six

This is chapter 6 of Vegeta's sorrow. People said that they liked the last chapter, so I want to thank them.

Karessa: Thank you!

Vegeta: Like hell you're thankful…

Trunks: Father, be nice…

Karessa: You should listen to your son Vegeta or would you rather listen to Bulma?

Vegeta: I despise you greatly…

Karessa: Aren't I good at making you mad

Vegeta: Sadly…

Trunks: Father.

* * *

Vegeta and Phenix were asleep in Trunks' bed, until Bulma woke them up saying that Trunks' school was almost over. So Vegeta and Phenix got ready to leave. Bulma put different clothes on her; a pretty purple dress and put her hair in pigtails that had blue flowers on the hair band. Bulma loved how she looked so cute in her outfit. 

Vegeta was very surprise on how Phenix looked, he remembered how Bra looked in dress as a little girl, but she had blue hair so it's different for him with a blonde haired child. After all that thinking he still decided that she was gifted with beauty. Vegeta picked Phenix up and headed for Trunks' school, which didn't take very long since he flew. All the students were amazed at Vegeta, but also curious on why he was here.

Vegeta waited outside the school for Trunks, but Phenix was getting impatient so without a second thought went to look for Trunks on her own. She entered the school at the school's entrance. She looked around and didn't find Trunks anywhere. Then a girl walked up to Phenix and said," What is a cute little girl like you doing here? Looking for someone?" Phenix nodded. "Twunks," said Phenix softly. She smiled. "So you're with Trunks? Okay I'll take you to him," said the girl. Phenix took her hand while blushing.

The girl brought Phenix to Trunks homeroom. "Is Trunks in here." asked the girl. Trunks was talking to Goten and some other friends when he heard his name. He looked up. The girl walked up to him and said," Does she belong to you?" Phenix was behind the girl's leg until she moved so that Phenix was in front of her. Trunks was surprised. Phenix was blushing. "What are you doing here Phenix?" asked Trunks. Phenix pointed outside Vegeta was looking for Phenix in front of the school. Just then Vegeta flew up to the window where Phenix was. He knocked on it. A student opened the window. "Mr. Briefs, what's up?" asked a friend of Trunks'

Vegeta looked very mad at Phenix, but walked over to Trunks. "I guess you were too impatient to see him again," said Vegeta looking at Phenix. Phenix nodded. Trunks looked at Phenix, and then gave her a smiled. "I'm glad that you brought her here, Sami- chan," said Trunks picking up Phenix. Goten was just watching, they were just talking about her too. "So how've ya been lil one?" asked Goten. Phenix smiled at Goten. "That's good. Your sooo CUTE!" said Goten happily. Trunks was surprised like his father was about how cute Phenix was in her dress.

Trunks looked at the time, one minute until school was out. Vegeta said he was going home and that if Phenix was hurt in any way possible that he would make Trunks suffer his entire life in pain and agony. Trunks round his eyes at that, but said he would make sure she didn't get hurt. Phenix was with Goten who was having doing funny faces. Phenix of course was laughing her little heart out. Just then the school bell rang. Phenix jumped and everyone looked at her.

Everyone thought that she was the cuties little girl on the face of the planet. "Trunks, is she your little sister?" asked Sami walking with Trunks and Goten. Goten was holding Phenix. "Yup, I'm dad just found her one day and told us that he adopted her," said Trunks to Sami. Sami was a good friend of Trunks and Goten. They have been friends since third grade. So she knew a lot about them; like them being saiyans.

* * *

Karessa: I hope you like this chapter! I know its long its just that I'm also working on the next one too.

Trunks: Your a busy bee...

Vegeta: Great thats all I need another chapter to this stupid story... grumble grumble...


	7. Book Seven

This is chapter 7 of Vegeta's sorrow. I was glad that everyone likes my story. It not every day that I get people to like my stories, with great advice.

Karessa: Thank you for reading this story…Teehee…

Trunks: Please enjoy.

Vegeta: Yeah… Yeah whatever…

* * *

Goten, Trunks, and Sami were at an ice cream shop because Phenix had never tried ice cream before and Trunks thought that she might like it. While they were eating, Sami thought about Phenix, and then a question hit her. "Trunks is she a… you know… a saiyan?" asked Sami. "Yes," Trunks answered flatly. Sami looked questionly at Trunks. "Really another half- saiyan," said Sami.

Trunks looked at Sami, he a long time, since childhood, so he could tell her anything. "No, she's full, I guess that why my dad likes her," said Trunks looking at Phenix who put some of her ice cream on Goten's nose. She laughed at him. Trunks smiled at her cuteness. Sami noticed that he was staring at her. "Attached?" asked Sami giving Goten a napkin. Trunks glared at her questionly. "Why would you ask that?" said Trunks.

"Well you really seem to like her, that's all," said Sami. "Oh, I guess I do… I mean she much nicer and cuter than my sister, so yeah I like her, but not in that sick way," Trunks answered reassuring that he wasn't sick. Sami laughed at him and that made Goten and Phenix look at them.

Once they were done eating their ice cream they headed for Capsule Corp. Sami only lived on the next block so she and to go home. Which left Trunks and Goten, Phenix was on Goten's shoulders playing with his hair and Trunks was laughing at Goten for being stupid. Once inside Vegeta was on the couch watching TV with Bulma and bra.

"Oh Goten I didn't know you were with Trunks and Phenix," said Bulma. "Yup, but I can go home if you want," said Goten. "Nonsense, Goten you're welcome to stay," Bulma answered. Vegeta had a disgusted face on. Bulma glared at him and he looked away. Phenix was laughing at Goten for doing funny faces.

Phenix yawned, it was a good day for her, she was really happy with her so-called new family. But she had a few questions that she needed the answer to. What was the name of man that also loved her? Why did he have to do what he did? Is he still alive? But she could wait, life is good right now. Phenix went to Vegeta, went on the couch and sat on Vegeta's lap and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Everyone looked at Vegeta and the sleeping little girl in his lap. Vegeta told Trunks to pick her up and place her in his room to sleep in. Trunks nodded and picked her, walked up stairs straight into his room. Trunks covered her with his blanket and decided to take a shower, he had a date. He entered his bath room and slowly closed the door.

Later that night 

It was cold out side and clouds were turning grey, along with the winds picking up, blowing small light objects down the night street. Just then thunder and lightning came down almost touching the ground. Phenix just woke up from her sleep when she heard the thunder and lightning again, she jumped and looked around. Trunks wasn't around, so she laid back down and tried to sleep again, but then the thunder came and she jumped again.

Phenix quickly got out of bed and ran down the hall way all the way to Vegeta's room, but along the way with every clash of thunder Phenix would jump while running. She didn't stop until she closed the door behind her with a big bang. That woke Vegeta and Bulma up immediately. "Mmm… what happened?" asked Vegeta as he sat up. Bulma turned the light on and saw Phenix scared at the door.

"What are you doing here Phenix?" asked Bulma. Vegeta looked and got out of bed and walked to Phenix. She was breathing hard as if she was running. Vegeta picked her up and walked back to bed. Phenix clench to Vegeta's under shirt. Bulma had a worried face on. "She's frightened by the thunder storm," said Bulma moving over a bit for Phenix. Vegeta placed Phenix in be between him and Bulma. Phenix was not as scared as she was before.

She had a weird feeling in her stomach, she felt safe. She like the felling of being cared for again and she missed it very much. Vegeta looked at Bulma, who right back at him. "So you're better then?" asked Bulma to Phenix. She nodded and smiled as she got under the blankets. Vegeta just went back to sleep. Bulma stared at her while Phenix stared at her as well.

-I wonder why she's different. - thought Bulma lying next to Phenix. Phenix snuggled close to Bulma. She smiled at Bulma as did Bulma to her. Bulma placed an arm over Phenix as Bulma got comfortable. To say at least Bulma liked hat feeling of having to take care of a child again. She missed it a lot. But now with Phenix she was able to be a mother again, for Phenix, since it looked like Phenix had a mother. "Good night Phenix," said Bulma as Phenix feel into a deep sleep. Bulma kissed her forehead and too fell asleep. Vegeta on the other hand heard what Bulma said and was joyful for that. He placed an arm on Bulma's and snoozed off to dream land.

* * *

Vegeta: I can't believe it! I actually like the god damn ending of this chapter.

Karessa: I like it too. I feel sleepily now though (Yawns)

Trunks: I went on a date? With who?

Karessa: (Evil smirk) well…... I have to clue I just need to say something to say so that you weren't there.

Trunks: (Dumb founded) Okay.

Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHAHA…..Not that funny…


	8. Book Eight

This is chapter 8 of Vegeta's sorrow. I thank you people of liking my story. I liked writing it.

Karessa: So I wonder how many chapter this story is going to be.

Trunks: How many you want… really.

Vegeta: ZERO chapter!

Karessa and Trunks: VEGETA! Please enjoy!

Vegeta: What?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came quickly and so did breakfast. Phenix woke up next to Vegeta and his snoring. Phenix stomach grumbled. She slowly got out of bed not to wake up Vegeta, but Vegeta woke up anyway. Vegeta looked at her; she was half way off the bed and was in an uncomfortable position from the way it looked. Vegeta couldn't help, but laugh at her.

Then he picked her up and carried her down stairs and into the kitchen. The food smelled great and delicious. Vegeta looked at the table to see Kakorrot and his family here. "Well good morning Vegeta, and Phenix hungry?" Bulma said taking Phenix from Vegeta. Vegeta had a mad face on from having Kakorrot's family being here. He just sat in an empty sit and kept quiet.

Phenix was looking at Chichi and Goku. She didn't know who they were, but remembered seeing them when she was first here. Phenix was placed on the counter next to the sink. Bulma washed her hands and then picked her up again. Bulma walked over to Goku and Chichi. Bulma put her down right in front of Chichi. "Why, hello," said Chichi. Goku waved behind Chichi with his mouth stuffed full of food. Phenix stared at Goku and then out of nowhere started to laugh. Goku and every one else were surprised and confused while staring at her.

Just then Goku swallowed his food and started to laugh as well. Now everyone was thinking that Goku had gone crazy. After that Phenix was in Goku's lap. She was smiling and everyone smiled at back at her. Just then a vision of the man that loved her, the man that placed her in the pod, was in front of her. She had tears in her eyes.

"B-Brolly," said Phenix holding her head. Goku looked down and was shocked to hear that name. "Brolly," Goku said to Phenix. She looked up and tears rolled down her face. "Daddy," she said. Everyone looked at Goku and Phenix. Phenix got down from Goku's lap and walked to Vegeta. "Brolly is daddy," she said hugging Vegeta's leg and crying into it. Everyone was speechless and scared to know that Brolly was her… her father of all people. But then everyone was also sad to know that Phenix's father was dead because of them. Vegeta looked at Phenix, who was still crying. –What should I do? - thought Vegeta looking clueless.

Goten and Trunks were very sad, I mean they did fight with bio- Brolly, but it was still him. Trunks was thinking about her and Brolly. They didn't even look similar to one another. Why and or how could Phenix be Brolly's daughter? But maybe when she's older she would tell us but until then all she says is all we got.

Phenix looked up and Vegeta had on an idiot face on. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He looked down at her. Tears ran down her face. "Phenix? I…um… I mean…," Vegeta could speak to her. –How? Just how could Brolly be… be… be her father? – thought Vegeta sadly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karessa: This is where I'll leave this chapter. Yup. I hope you liked it!

Trunks: It was shocking…

Vegeta: Know wonder I hate you…

Karessa: Vegeta could you do the honors?

Vegeta: No.

Trunks: I will… Please review and have a nice day! Plz.

Karessa: Thank you all!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for two things: 1) My computer is mean and hates me so the lines are wierd. and 2) Sorry for the chapter being so short. I could'n think of anything else so I thought that this would be good. Don't hate! Bye!


	9. Book Nine

Karessa: Thank you for waiting! Finally I made chapter 9. I hope you like it. Sorry about having all my chapters be so short, but at least there are many chapters, yes...Well please tell me if you liked it...Don't worry, there's going to be a pre-sequel. But this one is going to end with ten chapters. So there will be more!

Trunks: Yes! Thank you!

Vegeta: Yeah, yeah, yeah…

Karessa: Hey! Be nice Vegeta!

Vegeta: I don't feel like it!

Trunks and Bulma: VEGETA!

Vegeta: Hmph.

Karessa: Well anyways! Please read and enjoy chapter 9!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day

Vegeta had just gotten Phenix to bed after she told them about Brolly. Everyone was in the living room. Sad, mad, guilty, stupid, scared. All different kinds of emotions filled the room. "What are we going to do?" asked Bulma. Vegeta looked at her, he had a face of a man who lost everything at had a meaning to him. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't know if he could tell anyone or even do it, but he knew what it was.

"We should use the dragonballs to…. To wish back Brolly," said Vegeta looking at the floor, sadly. Everyone was shocked, but understood it. He really did care for her and loved her like she was his real daughter… what was he thinking she was his real daughter! But he also wanted her happy and if it was with Brolly then he would let it happen.

The son family decided to leave and talk about it in the morning. Vegeta went up stairs and took a cold shower, then without a word to Bulma went to sleep. Bulma was sad as well, but he knew and felt closer to her then anyone. But as they said they would all talk about it I the morning. Phenix was asleep in Bulla's room, she didn't mind because Phenix was so small and Bulla still had room to move around in.

But tonight was different it might be the last night together. Bulla scooted over and gently placed her hand on Phenix's head. Phenix moved and woke up. She looked at Bulla with curiosity. Bulla smiled and kissed Phenix's forehead. "I glad I met you, Phenix," said Bulla to Phenix as a tear round down her cheek. Phenix gave Bulla a hug. Phenix could never forget the smell of Bulla, her sweet scent of oranges and strawberries. She had gotten so used to it already. Like a second smell that she always smelled.

Bulla laid back down on the bed and so did Phenix. Bulla was crying, she didn't really know why, but she didn't want Phenix to leave. Bulla got so use to seeing her with Trunks, or Vegeta, or even Goten when he came over… She was really part of the family. Phenix wiped away the tears and gave Bulla another hug. Bulla gave Phenix a little kiss on the top of her head and laid her head on Phenix and they soon fell asleep in each others warmth.

Morning 

Vegeta woke up earlier then usual and went to Trunks' room. He woke him up and told trunks that he had five minutes to get dress. Then once Trunks was done he went down stairs and saw that Goku and Goten along with Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillan were down stairs in their gi's. Vegeta told them why they were up so early. "We're going to find all the Dragonballs," said Vegeta giving Gohan and Trunks radars (I forgot what those thingies were called). "Why?" asked Goten curiously." Just listen to him," said Gohan. "Fine," answered Goten. With that they left. Vegeta was alone with trying to find the dragonballs, but he didn't really care about it.

All Vegeta wanted was to find the dragonballs very fast and not feel pain he was feeling about Phenix leaving….. –Today is going to be very long…- Thought Vegeta to himself.

Phenix watched out Bulla's window at Vegeta. She stood watching until he flew off into the distance of the sunrise…

Later that day

Phenix was on the floor in fron tof the big couch with Bulls asleep on it while she drew pictures... They had a very fun day... Bulla took Phenix to the park and then straight to the mall, and to Bulla's surprise Phenix liked it... They went to twelve stores just for the heck of it... Both Bulla and Phenix were tired and satisfied both ways. Phenix smiled at the picture she was drawing. Just than BUlma and Chichi walked in and saw Bulla alseep. Than Bulma kneeled down,"Did you have a fun day?" she asked. Phenix got up and showed them the new dress she was wearing. It was green with blue flowers on it. She looked so cute in it. They both smiled at her. "That's good," Bulma said kissing Phenix's forehead.

Bulma and Chichi went to the kitchen and talked, while Phenix went back to drawing. It was getting close to dinner time when the door opened and everyone walked in. Bulla woke up when she heard all the talking. "So did you get all the dragonballs?" she asked looking at Vegeta. He nodded. Phenix looked up and went to go hug Vegeta. She had a picture in her hand and handed it over to him. It was a picture of him.(Not a very good picture of him, but nonetheless, looked like him. He was playing with herat the park. He smiled at her,"Thanks PHenix", he said patting her head. -Why do I feel like this!?!- Vegeta thought to himslef. Vegeta walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and stared at himself in the mirror. Everyine was clueless on wht he wwwent to the bathroom. PHenix went back to get more papaers. She had a lot of time to color ande decided to make everyine a picture. She hoped they all liked it.

Wlaking around, Phenix gave everyone their pictures.They all stared at them and they all wanted to cry. In the bathroom thats excatly what Vegeta was doing. He started to cry and covered his face with his ahdns. Tears were pouring. -Do I really want to lose her? Its like I have to give her up causeI did bad shit- he thought sitting on the floor now. -Would a good father do what I'm doing?- Vegeta asked again. He wiped away the tears and washed his face, so it didn't look like he was crying.Than he walked out of the bathroom. Everyone was crying. Vegeta saw thateveryonehad pictures in their hands and were crying. Phenix was crying because she thought that she did something wrong. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and hugged her. She was surprised, but thanshe flet that he was crying too. "Do you think I should what I'm about to do?" asked Vegeta in Bulma's neck. She nodded,"It's for the best", she answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you! One more chapter after this. Oh and if you didn't notice I revised this chapter and made it longer for you readers.


	10. Book Ten

Karessa: Okay! Like I said before, I'm going to make a pre-sequel to this, so don't get sad when I say that this is the last chapter. It's the last chapter… chapter 10! How exciting, yes?

Vegeta: YES! (Smirks) Now I can go back to my training!

Trunks: Yes and I can go back to work for a few days.

Karessa:  (Crying eyes out) NO ONE LIKES ME!!! (Runs to Bulma for comfort)

Bulma: WHAT THE HELL DID BOTH OF YOU DO TO HER NOW!!!!!

Vegeta & Trunks: (Scared out of their minds) sorry…

Karessa: (Quickly stops crying) All better.

Vegeta: (sweat mark) …

Trunks: (Sweat mark) Glad that's over…

Bulma: Please read and enjoy the last chapter of Vegeta's sorrow…awkward name don't you think Karessa?

Karessa: Nope. (Feeding a stuffed bear cereal) Hee… Would you like some more sugar, Pancakes?

Trunks: Who's Pancakes?

Karessa: Why? Pancakes is him (pointing to stuff dear)

Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks: (sweat marks) Okay…..

Vegeta: and I thought Kakorrot was weird…

* * *

The Last Chapter

They all had a though time with the pictures that they received. Vegeta was still holding Bulma for comfort. Bulma was concerned for him. Once everyone stopped crying, everyone went outside. Goku, Goten, and Trunks placed the dragonballs on the ground in front of Capsule Corp. and Bulma went in front of them.

"Arise Shenron!" she yelled.

Just then the sky went dark and Shenron came out. "I have returned to grant you one wish. Quickly, name your desire," said Shenron. Bulma walked to Shenron, then took a deep breathe. "Can you please bring Brolly back to life?"

Shenron was silent while his eyes glowed red. "It has been granted," he answered. Then he disappeared and the dragonballs flew up into the sky and scattered all over the Earth. And in his place was Brolly.

Brolly was confused on why he was alive and in front of the people that killed them. Brolly blinked a couple of times with confusion. Phenix was behind Vegeta, she hugged tightly to his leg. Vegeta patted her head and kneeled down on one knee. "I have someone for you to meet Phenix," Vegeta said picking up Phenix. She noticed that the dragon was gone and in his place was…was… "Daddy!" yelled Phenix. Vegeta placed her back down and she ran toward Brolly.

Brolly was still clueless, but he saw Phenix he held out his arms for her. "I missed you daddy," Phenix said in saiyan. Brolly smiled and hugged her and said, "I missed you too." Bulma, Chichi, and Videl were crying. "Vegeta, what are they saying?" asked Goku noticing that they were speaking in saiyan. "They're just saying they missed each other". "Oh," said Goku plainly.

Phenix walked back to Vegeta while holding Brolly's hand. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Prince Vegeta," Brolly said thankful. Phenix bowed. "Your welcome?" Vegeta said confused. Phenix then went over to Goku. "Goku is funny man, papa," Phenix said in saiyan while putting both Goku and Brolly's hand into a handshake. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at what Phenix said. Bulma walked over to Vegeta and held his hand. Goku was nervous when Phenix took her hands off, but to Goku's surprise Brolly shook his hand, no pain, no worry. "Thank you for making my daughter laugh, Kakorrot" Brolly said. Goku smiled, "It was no problem."

While they were talking Phenix went inside and then ran outside with her drawing book with her and her box of crayons. "Daddy look!" she yelled. Brolly let her jump in his lap while she showed him her drawings of the gang and a picture of him and her as well as a picture of Phenix, him and her mother. "Their beautiful right?" asked Phenix. Brolly nodded and kissed the back of her head. "So are we going to stay here, daddy?" asked Phenix. Brolly looked at Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Trunks, he nodded. "Phenix, want to play hide and seek? Me, Goten, and Bulla wanna play it, wanna join us?" Trunks asked picking Phenix up from Brolly. Phenix nodded with excitement and they went to the backyard to play. Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, and Chichi were left with Brolly all in silence.

Vegeta walked over to Brolly and told him, "It's your choice if you want to leave or stay, we would like it if you stayed, but that's just us. Take as long as you want," Vegeta said before going back to Bulma, placing an arm around her waist and going inside. Goku placed his hand on Brolly's shoulder, "Before you make any decisions, think of what you think is best for the both you and your daughter, not jus you, okay," Goku said gesturing Chichi to head inside," But other than that we're your friends, allies even, not enemies, okay enjoy being on Earth and spend some time with your daughter in peace, because this is a peaceful planet… well right now it is…hehe." With that Goku went inside and then Brolly soon followed.

Brolly had a made the decision with the agreement from Phenix to leave the Planet Earth a week after Brolly was brought back to life. They decided that they couldn't stay on Earth like Vegeta and Kakorrot… but one day they would visit like what friends do. But for the time waiting for Bulma to finish making a ship for Brolly and Phenix, they stayed with the Briefs in the large home and when people asked, they just told them that Brolly was Vegeta's cousin. In the time staying with the Briefs, Brolly got a job and Phenix went to kindergarten…and what a smart girl Phenix was. Thanks to the help that Trunks gave her, she knew the alphabet in Japanese, English, French, Dutch, and Spanish. She also knew how to count to hundred in those languages. The kindergarten teachers were amazed at her, but they just expected that from the famous people in the world. As for Brolly's job, he was a body guard for Capsule Corp. Everyone was happy for him and so was Phenix every time she came home from school.

Four Months Later 

Bulma had just finished making the ship when Phenix walked in with a cup of milk in one hand and plate of cookies in the other. "Auntie, your dinner," Phenix said putting the plate and glass on a table near Bulma. Bulma placed her tools down and gulped down the milk and asked Phenix to get her another glass. Phenix nodded and left. "Oh, and Phenix don't tell your father that it's ready, okay," Bulma said eating a cookie afterwards. Phenix nodded again and ran to the kitchen, but just entering bumped into a rather hard leg. "Oaf," Phenix said shaking her head, "Big Brother Goten you hurt me." Goten got down on one knee, "I'm sorry Phenix, but you know you shouldn't be running around." Phenix nodded and Goten and Trunks left. Phenix quickly remembered something and placed the glass on the floor and ran to catch up to Trunks and Goten, who were going to leave. "Oh Big Brother Twunks! Uncle Begeta said that he didn't want you to leave but to train, so you can't leave!" Phenix said blocking the door to leave. Trunks and Goten groaned and went to the couch. "Mission complete, Captain" Phenix said to Vegeta when he came down the stairs.

"Good work…uhh… do I really have to say your code name?" Vegeta asked. "Yess," Phenix said putting her hands on her waist proudly. "Alright… Good work… Chocolate chips," Vegeta said as Bulla came down. "Dad, you're weird, oh and I'm going to the mall okay," Bulla said kissing him on the cheek. "Tell your mother!" Vegeta said before going into the kitchen. In the kitchen Phenix picked up the glass and gave it to Mrs. Briefs, "Auntie would like some more please," Phenix said nicely. "Hehe… Why okay," Mrs. Briefs said pouring some milk into it. She handed it to Phenix and she walked very slowly all the way back to Bulma's office. "Here you go, Auntie… and sorry it took all," Phenix said bowing. "That's okay, but thanks nonetheless, so are you excited?" Bulma said sitting down and getting the glass from Phenix. Phenix nodded and sat on the other sit across from her. "Yeah, but than I'm also sad," Phenix said looking down at the table, but looked back up to face Bulma,"but then I'm a big girl, so I'll be okay." Bulma smiled at Phenix. "Yes you are and you will… I believe in you, Phenix." Phenix smiled at Bulma and told her that she was going to go visit her dad. Phenix was content with living here, being with the Briefs and living on Earth, but it was different for her father.

Phenix's dad, Brolly couldn't be content –happy— but not content, so for his well being, Phenix said that she was going with him. She spent her time on Earth and now it was over… Phenix thought about it and being on Earth was like a vacation for her, so with vacations, they start and they must also end. Since today was a Thursday, they would probably leave on Saturday the latest. To even know that Phenix was sad to leave, she learned a lot about the human race and the kind people they have, as well as the bad, but she also learned not to be scared and to be brave and to smile. She thanks Vegeta for all that. If he hadn't found her and taken her back to his home, then she wouldn't know where she'd be right now. Not happy for sure, but maybe wondering around Earth for people like the friends she has now.

Brolly was at the entrance gate looking at some man's identification when he got a hug on his leg. He looked down to see Phenix hugging him. He gave the man back his identification card and let him through. When he was done, he picked up Phenix just then he noticed that she was crying. "Are you sad about leaving?" he asked letting her rest her head on his shoulder. She nodded. "Sigh… Well that happens when you leave for a long time," Brolly said holding her. "I don't want to tell you this daddy, but Auntie Bulma finished the ship and we might be leaving soon," Phenix said moving her head so she was breathing into his neck. Brolly sighed again. "I see… is that why you're sad?" he asked. Phenix wiped the tears away from her face and nodded. "Do you still want to leave?" Brolly asked again. Phenix looked at him. Her eyes were puffy and red. "I do, but I don't want to miss them…" Phenix said sadly. Brolly placed Phenix on the ground and gave her his hankie to wipe away the tears. "Phenix listen… It's good to miss people it means you're not a monster, like my father… I know that 'cause I missed you and your mom, so it's good to miss them, okay," Brolly said smiling at her. "Sniff…Sniff… you miss mommy?" Phenix asked trying not to cry. Brolly nodded, "I do miss her and I know you do too," he answered, "So you think you'll be able to leave?" Phenix took a deep breathe and nodded. "Okay than, run along," Brolly said hugging her. Phenix did as she was told and left, but she felt better and relieved as well.

Phenix was in the hallway when she saw Goten and Trunks going into the gravitation room. "Hey Phenix," said Trunks closing the door. Phenix waved and went to the living room. When she got there, it was empty. She went into the kitchen and Mrs. Briefs was gone too. She shrugged to herself and went back to the living room and turned on the T.V. it was on a commercial, "Bon's triple white! Whitening morning, noon, and night" said a group of girls brushing their teeth. (From the anime Meru Puri) Phenix looked at it in 'eww'. Phenix changed the channel, great it was another commercial, but for a game this time, "Ukki ukki Dokki dokki Memorial." (From Ouran Host Club) Phenix turned off the T.V. She went to her room and jumped on the bed. "Nappy time," Phenix said getting comfortable, soon after she fell asleep.

Saturday 

Brolly had just finished his breakfast when he noticed that Phenix wasn't eating at the table. He went up to his room and saw she was still asleep on the futon. He looked around the now empty room and noticed at it was bigger now, but that was just from being empty. Yesterday they had all helped put everything into the ship. Phenix was at school during that time, but she got out early. Her friends were sad that she was leaving and she's been down since then. Brolly doesn't blame her, but just hopes that she'll become herself again once they leave. With that said Brolly took her blanket and chuckled by her actions to try and cover herself with her pillow. "Alright daddy, I'm up," Phenix said sitting up. Brolly folded the blanket and placed it in the closet nest to his. "Today's the day…" Brolly said getting the rest of the futon in the closet. Phenix yawned. Brolly gave Phenix a set of clothes. "Yawn… I don't like morning…" Phenix said taking off her pajamas. "Yeah yeah, you told me already," Brolly said helping her put her clothes on.

Once they were done Phenix went down stairs yawning and into the kitchen. Bulma gave Phenix a blueberry muffin. "Yummy my favorite," Phenix said smiling. Phenix went to her chair that had two phonebooks on it. Looking at the phonebooks she remembered the first time she sat their, when Vegeta brought her home. She sat down and ate. Once she was done eating her muffin she got the phonebooks and put them back were the used to be. Bulma noticed that and felt sad, but she went back to doing the dishes.

Bulla walked in and saw what Phenix was doing. She went to her mom. "Hey mom, when are they leaving?" Bulla whispered to her. "At noon," Bulma said drying her hands. "But it's going to be noon," Bulla said looking at her phone. Bulma nodded. They watched Phenix as she stared at the phonebooks. Phenix turned around and left. She went to the living room and got her crayons and drawing book, and went up stairs. She went to the gravitation room. Phenix could hear Vegeta throwing punches. Phenix knocked on the door. When he opened it, Vegeta was very surprised to see Phenix. "Begeta… I would like you to have my drawing book," Phenix said holding it out for him to take, which he did. Phenix then went to Trunks' room and opened the door; she knew he was at work. She went to the T.V. and remembered the first time she turned it on and how loud it was. She placed her box of crayons next to the T.V. and placed a picture she drew the day earlier on his pillow. She left and went to Bulma's lap. Gohan and Bulma were checking everything before they left. Phenix went around and said goodbye to everyone. When she got to Bulma she was crying, Phenix looked at her and hugged her. "Thank you for all you did for me… you were a great mommy, I'll miss you," Phenix said smiling at her. Bulma kissed her head and let her leave. Phenix went next to her dad and held his hand. "No… Phenix thank you for letting us know you…" Bulma said hugging Bulla, who was crying too. The door to the ship closed and took off into space in the speed of light.

And just like that they were gone. Gone into space. Bulla and the others left. Bulma stood there crying by herself until Vegeta wrapped his arms from behind her. "I'm gonna miss her too," Vegeta said resting his head on her shoulder. Bulma wiped her tears, "I'm glad that you met her…" Bulma said hugging him. "Why?" he asked. "Because she made you a better person, a better man, and a better husband," Bulma finished. Vegeta smiled at her and kissed her. "Me too," he said. They went back to the living room holding hands.

Once they were in space, Phenix felt a sense of relieve. She felt at peace leaving them. Because she knew that they would be okay… and knowing that so would she.

THE END

* * *

Karessa: Sniff sniff… I'm happy that I finished this story… aren't you Vegeta?

Vegeta: Yeah whatever…

Karessa: Did you like the ending?

Vegeta: It was okay… I guess

Trunks: Hehe… come on Father, it was good… You're best chapter Karessa

Karessa: Thank you! Thank you!

Bulma: I really like the ending…

Karessa: I was touched by my own words too… tear tear…

Vegeta: sissy

Karessa: Quiet! I know you like it! I saw you crying!

Vegeta: I was not crying! I had something in my eye! That's all!

Karessa: Oldest lie in the book! Just say you liked it and I won't talk again!

Vegeta: I liked it... HAPPY NOW!

Karessa: (Nods head)

Trunks and Bulma: Thank you for reading Vegeta's sorrow… Please tell us if you enjoyed it…

Karessa: (Throws a rubber band at Vegeta)

Vegeta: KARESSA!!!! (Runs after her)

Karessa: (Running away) Bye!


End file.
